Adams County, Mississippi
Adams County is a county located in the U.S. state of Mississippi. As of the 2010 census, the population was 32,297. Its name is in honor of the second President of the United States, John Adams. The county seat is Natchez . Adams County is part of the Natchez, MS–LA Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Adams County was created on April 2, 1799, from part of Pickering Territorial County. It was the first county to be organized in the Mississippi Territory, eighteen years before Mississippi became a state. Its namesake is President John Adams. Four Mississippi governors have come from Adams County: David Holmes, George Poindexter, John A. Quitman, and Gerard Brandon. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 94.66%) is land and (or 5.34%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 61 * U.S. Highway 84/U.S. Highway 98 * U.S. Highway 425 * Natchez Trace Parkway Adjacent counties *Jefferson County (north) *Franklin County (east) *Wilkinson County (south) *Concordia Parish, Louisiana (southwest) *Tensas Parish, Louisiana (northwest) National protected areas * Homochitto National Forest (part) * Natchez National Historical Park * Natchez Trace Parkway (part) * St. Catherine Creek National Wildlife Refuge Education Alcorn State University houses its respective Natchez campuses of School of Business and the School of Nursing. The School of Business offers Masters of Business Administration degree and some Undergraduate classes at the School of Business, Natchez campus. Adjacent to the Natchez campus of Alcorn State University is the Copiah-Lincoln community college. Demographics data]] 2012 Estimate }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 32,297 people residing in the county. 53.5% were Black or African American, 42.7% White, 0.4% Asian, 0.3% Native American, 1.7% of some other race and 1.4% of two or more races. 6.7% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 34,340 people, 13,677 households, and 9,409 families residing in the county. The population density was 75 people per square mile (29/km²). There were 15,175 housing units at an average density of 33 per square mile (13/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 46.04% White, 52.76% Black or African American, 0.14% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.21% from other races, and 0.59% from two or more races. 0.79% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 13,677 households out of which 31.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.80% were married couples living together, 21.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.20% were non-families. 28.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 25.60% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 15.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 86.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 81.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,234, and the median income for a family was $29,591. Males had a median income of $30,260 versus $20,383 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,778. About 22.90% of families and 25.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 36.80% of those under age 18 and 19.20% of those age 65 or over. Communities *'Cities' **Natchez *'Unincorporated places' **Cloverdale (census-designated place) **Morgantown (census-designated place) **Pine Ridge **Sibley **Stanton **Washington *'Ghost towns' **Arnot **Briers **Kienstra See also * Jefferson College *National Register of Historic Places listings in Adams County, Mississippi References Sources * Brieger, James. Hometown, Mississippi. ISBN 1-886017-27-1 External links *Adams County Courthouse Pictures *Adams County Interactive Oil Well Map Mississippi Oil Journal Category:Adams County, Mississippi Category:Settlements established in 1799 Category:Counties of Mississippi Category:Natchez micropolitan area Category:Mississippi counties on the Mississippi River